guardian_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Reece
"A stone heart for a warrior." ''Appearance Reece is blessed with golden eyes and locks of dirty gold hair. He styles it in a low fade and wears a small golden nose guard that is able to project goggles. His features were inherited from his father, the principal of his previous school, his name lmao. Reece wears a yellow button up with black slacks and a yellow-black vest. He was given a sports jacket for his graduation from w/e. It has a magnetic holster on the back for carrying his shield and sword. He also wears a holster around his waist under his vest for his bag filled with emergency weapons in case he is to lose his primary equipment. He uses a shape shifting shield that is able to cut through the toughest of wood and a shiftable sword that is able to split or double in size if needed. He is often wearing shades in combat to prevent dust to go into his eyes. To many, he is seen wearing a classic butler outfit for the place he works at with his team, also because it is his kind of style. Personality Some say that the Mushroom kingdom isn't much as a wart as Reece is, a worrywart that is. He is one of the top contenders for the gold medal. He seems to worry about the small details and how thing scan go wrong it one does not take caution in what they are doing and to take it slow. The only thing that can steer him away from this is, the clash of steel to steel. He gains a more mature and composed personality and puts his plans to the test instead of calculating the end result. Love is a thing many experience in their lifetimes, but Reece has yet to make any sort of contact with it. Some say he is lucky, or just not boyfriend material, probably both. He has only been to an all boy's knights academy where love is only a mere distraction as is put aside. Relationships 'TBA Chapter 1' History Satoshi was born into knighthood in Dyas. His father, Steven Strohi, and his mother, Angelina Leyr, trained him day to day nonstop at their school until he became a top ranking student. He was to enter a tornament to become a knight for the king of Dyas himself, Arthus Malatus. With constant combat, he emerged victorious. He gained knighthood for his hometown, but was assigned to a sister city, Arina. There was an ongoing conflict with the constant attacks, and they needed reinforcements. He gladly accepted the task and left for Arina. On the way, he meets up with a green hair girl who was also heading for Arina. They both decide to become students to protect the city, but for another reason too. Equipment Mahur A shiftable sword made from his father's old twin blades. They can be formed into one sturdy great sword or into two broadswords. If necessary, it is able to split its blade into sharp magnetic pieces that are used for magnetic action. 'Aegis' Reece's shape shifting shield made of titanium and reinforced steel. It is a beaked shield that extrude sharp blades on the outer rim. It can open its beak to clam onto weapons and spin at a tremendous speed. He is able to throw it and attract it back with his magnetic and earth magic. Special Ability 'Earth Magic' He was taught about the earth and its mysterious force. After years of learning, he can bend the earth and metals to his will.aDD Trivia'' * He tends to worry a lot when not in battle. * Whenever he uses his earth magic, it tends to hurt his back. * He tops almost every meal with salt and pepper. * Strangely, he wears a butler suit even though he is really clumsy.